


Fingerprints

by redwinehouse (orphan_account)



Series: Cranial Capacity INDEFINITE HIATUS, BUT A FULL STORY LINE WAS COMPLETED [37]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Humor, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redwinehouse
Summary: Another interrogation with Larry leaves Sherlock furious, so he turns to you to calm his nerves. After a kiss and a laugh, he sneaks away and does something that could not only end his career, but put him in jail. What's worse is that he could take you with him.





	Fingerprints

  
[ ](http://www.dazzlejunction.com/generators/image-generator.php)

  


“Larry, you are truly a gift,” Sherlock said, an amused smirk on his face. “I don’t like many people, only two, actually.” Sherlock leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He laced his fingers together. “Having to bring you in here obviously means you are _dying_ to see me.” 

Larry stared at the tabled and curled his lip. “I don’t know what you want from me. I don’t know anything.” 

“How is it that you happen to be present right after two murders in the same day? They were both across campus. It’s much too amusing for it to be coincidence.” 

At this, Larry looked up. “Dude, the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“The general consensus is everything. Now, explain to me why you killed Dillon.” 

“ _Sherlock,_ ” Greg Lestrade warned. 

Sherlock rubbed his ear. “God, your voice is even more annoying when it’s on speaker.” 

“If you’re not going to follow basic protocol I will take you out.” 

Although Sherlock glared up at the speaker, he obliged. With a roll of the eyes he asked, “Why does it _look_ like you obviously killed Dillon?” 

At this, Larry shot up. “Dude, I don’t know what to tell you! I didn’t _do it!_ ” He shoved the table. 

“You are absolutely charming,” Sherlock said flatly, not even wincing. 

“I need to get to work. Can I go?” 

After a pause, the speaker crackled. “Yes, you can go.” 

“Later, prick,” Larry sneered before stomping out of the interrogation room. 

Sherlock strode to the one way mirror and violently beat it with his fists. “He’s guilty!” he shouted. “Why do you keep letting him go, you idiot!?” When he didn’t get a response, he started to hit the glass again. 

“Will you fucking let up?” Lestrade snapped, storming in. “You know as well as I that we can’t do anything unless we have evidence that directly leads him to the crime, and as blindingly guilty as he looks, we don’t have anything on him yet. If the guy is as stupid as he appears, he is bound to screw up.” 

“So we’re just going to wait for him to kill more people so we can find a mistake?” Sherlock countered, jabbing a finger in Lestrade’s face. 

Lestrade hung his head. “That came out wrong.” 

“This whole _thing_ is bloody wrong, you idiot!” 

Greg brought his hands up. “What do you want me to do, Sherlock?” 

Sherlock stood there in silence, his chest heaving as he thought. “Obviously nothing,” he finally jabbed before pushing Lestrade aside and swooping out the door, but not before he grabbed the cup of water Larry had been sipping from. 

~*~

“I’ve decided that everyone I know is a complete moron,” Sherlock shouted as he stormed into the lab, scaring absolutely everyone but you. 

“I thought you decided that when you came out of the womb,” you drawled, writing down a report on a recent donation. Suicide. She had jumped off a bridge and had been left floating for a good amount of time. 

“Hi, Sherlock!” 

You looked up, a small smile on your face. Dex, a freshman and new to the ‘my teacher is married to Sherlock Holmes. You’ll probably see him,’ thing. He had been dying for it to happen, and you were happy he finally had his moment. 

“Yes, hello,” Sherlock said absentmindedly, his eyes only briefly landing on the student. He might as well had gone up and given the kid a kiss. He shrugged off his coat and slipped off his scarf. “Do you remember that idiot?” 

“Again, that’s really hard because that could be anyone with you.” 

Sherlock huffed and pulled at his hair. “Why are you all being _so_ infuriating?” 

“Where’s John?” You stretched your neck out, seeing if you could catch a glimpse of your short friend. 

Sherlock flicked his wrist. “He was being infuriating, so I told him to leave.” He turned to you and raised an eyebrow. “Are you not listening?” 

You threw the folder and you pen down. “Okay, Sherlock. I will stop working and listen to you whinge.” 

“Thank you. About time you got your priorities straight.” He began to pace. “That insufferable, idiot, moronic, _ugly_ , twat!” 

When you heard snickers from the other side of the room, you grit your teeth. “Try not to swear in front of students, yeah?” 

Sherlock looked up and eyed the boys working on the other side of the room. “They’re eighteen, they can take it.” 

Your mouth dropped open. “You got their ages right.” 

“What, are you stupid? Of course I know their ages. I’m not a fool.” 

“Okay, okay. Go on.” 

“Larry was at the second crime scene.” Sherlock sat on the stool next to you. “He is guilty, no question about it.” 

You drummed your fingers on the counter top. “Then arrest him.” 

Sherlock grit his teeth. “I _can’t_ because everyone at the Yard is an idiot and says that I need evidence!” His blue eyes were burning with frustration. 

You put a hand on his back. “That’s not the Scotland Yard, that’s the law, sweetheart.” Sherlock only grunted, but he placed his hand over yours. “Do you really think one person should have the power to condemn a suspect just because they have a feeling?” 

“If the person is me, then yes. Absolutely.” 

It surprised you to see how distraught the punk was making Sherlock. He stayed alive for the chase, for the game. And while he was playing, he had no directions. 

You scooted forward and wrapped your arms around him. “You’ll find something. You always do.” You kissed the corner of his mouth. “I love you.” 

“Loving me doesn’t solve my problem. I need hard proof.” He rested an elbow on the counter rested his forehead on his palm. “There has to be something. No one that stupid can leave such a clean trail.” 

“Have you tried berating him?” 

“That’s the point!” Sherlock snapped. “The kid’s so stupid that I can’t even read when he’s lying and when he’s just genuinely being stupid. God, if I can’t get to him legally, I’m going to throw him in front of a train or something else stupid and reckless.” 

“Write ‘LARRY WAS HERE’ in the pool of blood of the next victim,” you suggested with a chuckle. 

For the first time that day, Sherlock smiled. It was small, but it was a smile nonetheless. “I might just do that.” He leaned forward and ran his fingers through your hair. “The only problem is that I’m not sure if he knows how to spell.” You both snickered, putting your heads together so that the students couldn’t hear. When the giggles died down, Sherlock leaned in and gave you a slow, languid kiss. You felt the stress leave his body as he relaxed. “Maybe it does solve my problem.” With a kiss to your forehead, Sherlock stood up. “Can I use your office?” 

You leaned back and cocked your head. “I know you’re going to use it no matter what I say, so yes. Now, why do you need it?” 

“I need to use your computer.” 

You gestured around you. “This room has three.” 

Sherlock gave you a faux smug look. “I need to do _detective_ things.” 

You lifted your hand. “Well, have at it, I guess.” 

“Well, aren’t you just lovely,” Sherlock said cheekily. “I promise to stay away from adult websites.” 

You pointed at him. “You better, Sherlock Holmes.” 

With a wink, Sherlock disappeared into your office. 

The carefree feeling immediately evaporated as soon as he entered the office. Stepping inside, Sherlock turned around and locked the door. No one, especially you, could see what he was about to do. 

Sitting down in your chair, Sherlock turned your computer on. He had planned to do this at the university, but the computer labs were too public. He could get caught too easily. 

Sherlock reached into his pockets and pulled out the pistol he had earlier and set it on the table. Next, he took out wood glue, super glue, normal glue, and a bottle cap. Carefully, Sherlock poured the super glue into the bottle cap. With great care, Sherlock slipped Larry’s cup from before out of the evidence bag and held it over the cap. He smirked when the vapors of the glue revealed a fingerprint. 

With a click, Sherlock took a picture with a digital camera he had nicked. He scanned the photo and waited until the blown up image of Larry’s fingerprint shined on the screen. After making sure it was clean and clear, Sherlock put a foil slide into the printer and hit the print button. As the printer whirred to life, Sherlock leaned forward, his elbows on the desk and his chin resting on his fist. You were just on the other side of the door, less than twelve feet away, and he was doing what he was doing. He just hoped you would be outside of the storm if he were to be caught. 

He jumped when the printer screamed that it was done. The paper still hot, Sherlock slipped the sheet in front of him. It was covered with a dozen copies of Larry’s fingerprint. Gingerly, Sherlock swept the wood glue over the prints. After a minute, they were dry. 

With steady hands, Sherlock peeled off a perfect replication of Larry’s fingerprint. He quickly slipped on a pair of latex gloves and wiped the gun down, ridding it of his meddling. With all of the care in the world, Sherlock stuck the flat side of the fake fingerprint to his index finger and pressed it to the gun. 

“Are you an idiot, Garfield? How did you not notice the gun under the desk? I was too distracted by the idiot across the hall. What’s you excuse?” he murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO BLOODY SORRY IT HAS ALMOST BEEN A MONTH OH MY GOD I've been really hot on my other two stories. My Fantastic Beasts one is going to get to its climax soon and I am loving that story. The Orb-Weaver is almost done, so I'll have more free time. 
> 
> I already wrote the end all be all for this, so my priorities have kind of shifted. But I will NEVER make you wait that long again. This story is my child.
> 
> On another note, I entered a writing challenge issued by the AMC website, Walking Dead: ALL OUT WAR. The other website I upload on messaged me and said that based on my writing, I should enter. I sent it in yesterday, so I am asking for some good vibes my way. The prize is balling.


End file.
